Yuan-Ti
archive.4plebs.org The yuan-ti are humanoid people of serpentine origins. The Yuan-ti see themselves as the people of Loki, descendants of the Midguard Serpent Loki’s great serpent child. Yuan-ti constantly scheme to advance their own agendas as they are a trickster race. They are calculating and suave enough to form alliances with other creatures when necessary, but they always put their own interests first. All yuan-ti possess some snakelike features, and many have snake body parts. Yuan-ti speak their own language, plus Common and Draconic.' '''Physical Description Pure Blood '' This being looks much like a slim-hipped, lithe human with sharp features and unblinking eyes. A closer look, however, reveals a forked tongue, pointed teeth, and scaly patches on the neck and limbs. Yuan-ti pure-bloods appear human at first glance, with only very subtle snakelike features. A pureblood is about the same height and weight as a human. 'Half-Blood' Like pure-bloods, yuan-ti half-bloods appear mostly human, but they always have obvious snake features. The snakelike features of a half-blood may reflect any of a variety of venomous snakes, so a half-blood may have a cobra’s hood or a diamondback’s distinctive scale pattern. These features are usually consistent within a single troupe of yuan-ti, and often mark a troupe’s status within a tribe. A half-blood is about the same height and weight as a human.'' Tainted one Look exactly as the race they are crossbreed with and have only a slight hint of yuan-ti features. Such as a snakes eyes or a slightly sharper tongue and bone structure. The most different thing about them is the mannerisms which are predominantly yuan-ti. Brood Guard These are the hairless, semi mindless creatures resulting in a poor merging of genetics. The brood guard are little more than animals with pale green skin, sharp fangs and claws. They look emancipated and act more like dogs than sentient beings. Clothing Grooming Personality Due to the harsh environment and the oppressive nature of the Red Dragon brood and Gith, the Yuan-ti tend to be very aloof and secretive. They yuan-ti when trading tend to try and get the better end of the deal through wordplay and contractual loopholes. Though yuan-ti view business contracts with the utmost honor never breaking or cheating the other end, they do try and find the most advantageous way to come out ahead. Alignment Yuan-ti lean toward Neutral Chaotic as a race. There exist extremes among them but most follow the chaotic path of Loki being tricksters and bandit’s. Ecology Breeding Yuan-ti blood is very susceptible to variants and while the Yuan-ti can breed with other races it is considered both rare and taboo on the other species. Yuan-ti breeding amongst themselves produces pure-bloods. Breeding among other races is where variants arise, most often yuan-ti half bloods are produced, the second most is extaminaars Champions of ruin, pg 8 where they maintain the major characteristics and build of the partner race with a few snake like features. With humans, breeding is fairly standard. Semi pure-bloods or tainted ones are produced more than any other cross, though half-bloods with serpentine bodies are very frequent. With other races it is almost certain to have a half-blood offspring, sometimes a tainted one. In worst case scenario, brood guards are the outcome. Should a yuan-ti breed with something of great power, an abomination is most certain to arise. The gestation of Yuan-ti is different than most species, as Yuan-ti are snake people. Yuan ti after successful impregnation after about a 2 week period lay a clutch of small eggs [1d4 that the mother tends to leave in a nesting group to rear young. If traveling, the mother will either abandon them or carry with them until hatching months. Yuan ti eggs are not like bird eggs and have a leathery shell that is more supple and movable than most. Allowing them to put up with a fair degree of buffeting. Once hatched the yuan-ti will use a survival of the fittest mentality. leaving food for them to fight amongst. Arts & Crafts Technology & Magic At War Aging & Death Culture & Society ' '''Yuan-ti are clan based culture and have markings to depict clans that really only they can differentiate. Open warfare among yuan-ti is not a full scale event as with some other races. When a dispute arrises between clans. Each clan gathers 5 people for the conflict and they enter a selected ground for dispute. Disputes can be argued either through trade, talk/alliances or combat. '''Communities' Leaders Families Relations ''' with other races and species are strenuous at best. Relations with hume’s is on neutral footing, they go one way or another. Humans are one of the few races that can breed with yuan-ti and produce not heavily varied offspring, possessing only slight traits such as snake eyes or soft scaly skin though still coupling is rare. Dwarves are viewed in both a terrible and respected light. Coveting dwarven craftsmanship and knowing about the ferocious nature of dwarves if wronged, the yuan-ti are both hesitant and about as upright as they can be when dealing with them, trying not to skirt the deal unless it is absolutely firm grounds to do so. This leaves the dwarf/Yuan relations good, but stiff. Yuan-ti have little knowledge of Elves and gnomes so both are treated with disdain. Yuan-ti have a strange reverence for lycanthropes and other wolf-kin, believing them to be a sibling race descended from Loki attacking them unprovoked is seen as fratricide among the yuan-ti sentient wolf-kin. '''Religion The Yuan-Ti pray to Loki, as they see him as the father of Jormungder, the Midguard Serpent who they believe is their ancestor. The Yuan-ti follow the free and trickster ways of Loki, mimicking it in the everyday dealings. There are no strict temples towards Loki as they are a Nomadic People but sacrifices are made. Druids and Shamans are the religious connection to the deity. Clerics are almost unheard of for the Yuan-Ti people as they are too strict in discipline. Yuan-ti are also known to Worship Fenrir if they are of the particular alignment or world view, these most often tend to be druids and go of into the world with the express purpose of contracting lycanthropy and sowing chaos. Rarely, some Yuan-ti will worship Hel, the black sheep of Loki’s children and only the most evil of the yuan-ti will go over to her side, working necromancy or becoming a black guard. Loki History & Folklore Origins ''' '''Legends Language Yuan-Ti have their own language in which they speak with some variable tribal differences. Dealing with the other major races and caravans they also speak common. The Yuan-ti also speak draconic which is picked up from them during their hate on the Red Dragon race. Names Most names for the Yuan-Ti involve a hiss sound from the forked tongues. Yuan Ti Lands and Settlements Yuan-Ti are from The continent of''' Assail': The most dangerous place on earth. A continent composed of two large landmasses connected by a small archipelago. The West Island is a massive desert, dotted with oasis and old stone ruins. The Yuan-Ti clans make their home in the desert in and around the oasis and ruins, constantly fighting with each other for limited resources and counting coup in some kind of constant game of one-upmanship for the gods favor. The Yuan-Ti sweep out of the desert to attack caravans and civilized people, for resources and their own honor. The main problem is their lack of unity and Zaulphira, the Mother of Red Dragons who's Domain Comprises one of 3 kingdoms on Assail. Her children of red dragon half-bloods are legion, and constantly rebuff and hunt down the yuan-ti raiders. '' Yuan-Ti As Characters Favored Class: '''The Bulk of the Yuan-Ti forces are; rangers, fighters and Rogues. Those with the innate magical power become druids. Sorcerer’s are not uncommon among yuan-ti but only of those with mixed blood lines tend to display the power. Paladins are unheard of among the yuan-ti who have the more centralized view and less about helping everyone, though on occasion they do exist. Berserkers, bards and monks are in the same vein as paladins, Almost non-existent. Wizards are the rarest of stock, requiring more cultural socialization with other races, studying and arcane talent. '''YUAN TI RACIAL TRAITS Yuan-ti pure-blood * +2 Dex, -2 wis, * land speed 30, * medium size, * Dark vision out to 60 feet * Monstrous Humanoid * Reptilian sub-type. Yuan-Ti Feats 'realms: serpent kingdoms: 144' Category:Lost World Races Category:Lost World